


Curses and Gifts

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [46]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Embarrassment, F/F, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, POV Laura Hollis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I intend to put my mouth on you as planned, if you don’t object.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curses and Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Challenge #470 (Remainder Week) and #464: Hunger.

Once Carmilla tugs Laura’s underwear off and tosses them onto the floor, her eyes go black as midnight and she looks up at Laura like she’s going in for a kill.

“You look like you’re going to eat me alive, killer,” Laura says, twisting her fingers in Carmilla’s hair, holding her in place. Laura can’t decide if she wants Carmilla higher up with her thigh slotted between her legs and her mouth between her breasts or if she wants to shove her smirking mouth down even lower.

That aforementioned irritatingly hot mouth curls into a slow smile. “Cupcake, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your monthly gift came a few days early.”

Laura gasps and pulls a pillow over her reddening face. They’re not exactly shy about that stuff—they’re two girls, what’s to be weird about?—but Laura always enjoys a bit of a warning before the…uh, storm. “Okay, wow, that’s embarrassing…we can just make out a little, yeah?”

Carmilla makes a low humming noise in her throat, an animal-noise Laura has never heard before. Without warning, she loops her arms under Laura’s thighs and tugs her down the bed, eyes getting even darker. “I intend to put my mouth on you as planned, if you don’t object.”

Laura feels a pang of lust—dirty and warm and _perfect_ —in her gut. “Be my guest, you weirdo,” she says, voice already breaking as she spreads her legs and leans back onto the pillows.


End file.
